Video Games
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Alfred and Arthur playing a little CoD.   " When Alfred gets irritated by Arthur's constant 'dying', he decides to switch games to play. What they both don't know is that Kiku left one of his video games in their room. What happens when Alfred finds out?


**Hello, everyone! This is just a short UsxUk** **fic I wrote. Enjoy **:3

* * *

><p>"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Arthur yelled. "I thought I killed you on that round!"<p>

"It's not my fault you keep dying by zombie attacks!" Alfred said. "Besides, why are you saying you killed me? Dude, we're on teams for Pete's Sake!"

Arthur gripped his controller. Without saying anything, he turned to the American and grimaced. "How can you put up with this game, America? It's all shooting and zombies and all that bloody crap!"

Alfred smiled irritably. "It's what we Americans enjoy. Unlike you...you're all tea and crumpets and not to mention bad cooking."

"Whatever!' Arthur turned away. "Lets just continue, okay?" He still has his thick eyebrows creased downwards.

"Then don't die," Alfred unpaused the game. He pressed the triangle button repeatedly and laughed. "HAHA! Die, die, DIE!"

Arthur loosened the strain on his eyebrows and looked at Alfred out of the corner of his eye. It brought an awkward smile to his face to see him like this. "Bloody hell...this is unreal. AH, BOLLOCKS!" Arthur pressed the circle button rapidly. "Damn, I'm dead again."

"God, Britain! Stop dying! It's making me upset!" Alfred paused the game and put his controller to the side.

"I-I'm sorry, America," Arthur hung his head. "I guess I'm not as experienced as you are."

Alfred glanced at the Englishman. "Nah, it's not your fault, bro. It was the wrong game to pick for you. Why don't we pick a more friendlier game?" He ejected the CD from the console and put it in the case to pick out another one. "How about this one?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Huh. I never heard of that one. Why not?"

Alfred took the game out of it's case and popped it into the console. "Ha, this should be good-" Both Alfred and Arthur gasped. "W-w-what...i-is this...?"

"I-I don't know!" Arthur started fumbling his remote. "Just click something!"

Alfred pressed one button and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? B-Britain, turn it off!" He started flailing. "DO IT NOW!"

Arthur lunged himself at the console and smacked his finger on the off button. "BLOODY HELL! Where in the hell did you get that horrid game, America?"

Alfred was breathing heavily. "I...I think it's Japan's...oh my God, that sick pervert." He quickly removed the game and pretty much threw it across the room. "Ugh...shall we try again?"

Arthur looked like he was on the verge of crying his eyes out. "N-no...I think...I think I'm done for today. Return that vulgar game to Japan...I don't ever want to see it ever again." He put his knees up to his chest and shivered.

"You said it, bro." Alfred got to his feet with a shaky wobble and went to grab the game. He picked it up by the tip. "Hey, dude, get me a plastic bag. I really don't wanna touch this."

Arthur crawled to the kitchen and pulled open the drawer. As he got a plastic bag out, he stood up and walked to Alfred to give it to him.

"Thanks, man." Alfred took the bag and shoved the game inside. "Alright, lets give it back to Japan."

Without saying anything, Arthur jumped into the American's arms and clung to him. "You're carrying me. No exceptions, America."

Alfred put one hand around him. "Okay then, Britain. Although, you could've asked, you know?" He opened the front door and headed out.

**A little later...**

"Yo, Japan!" Alfred knocked on the door. "We have something to give you!"

Kiku came running to the door. "Hai, America-san?" He looked down at the bag in Alfred's hands. "What is it?"

"It's yours," Arthur said, his face in Alfred's shoulder. "You left it in out game room. Just take it...please."

Kiku gasped. "OH! O-oh no! Gomenasai!" He took the bag and slammed the door. "GOMENASAI, GOMENASAAAAAIIII!"

"Glad that's over," Alfred said, trying to pry Arthur from around his neck. "Um, Britain? I think it's okay to let go of me now..."

"NO," Arthur said reluctantly. "Walk me back home and maybe I'll let go." He tightened his grip.

Alfred sighed and started walking. "Alrighty then, bro. Off we go." He put both of his arms around Arthur and hummed a tune as they both headed back home.


End file.
